


First (An Apology)

by Tepre



Series: Prompted one-shots & drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco went to Nice and lived in the Ephrussi villa, GOOGLE IT I PROMISE IT'LL BE WORTH IT, M/M, and surprisingly determined?? like wow, anyway now he's back and Harry is soft about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre
Summary: Draco comes back to London and Harry is owed a date (or 30).





	First (An Apology)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, what else is new? For the slice-of-life prompt (given by sinsofbisexuality!): Drarry and the coffee maker

The time just shy over a month after Draco returned to London – when he was still tender from leaving France, still carrying around the memory of Nice like an ex he couldn’t put from his mind – the time when Potter ran into him at Diagon for the first time in twelve years. The time Draco pretended he hadn’t received the letters, hadn’t received those dozens upon dozens of unanswered letters asking him _where_ , and _how he was_ , and _did he know?_ , and _it was just a kiss, really, you didn’t have to leave, you didn’t have to—_

The time when Draco grudgingly let Potter buy him a coffee at the Leaky. The time when Draco said _Oh you know, busy,_ swallowing twice at the way Potter’s gaze still fixed on his mouth, just as he’d remembered. The time Draco was invited for tea at Grimmauld and didn’t check the house for traces of another – didn’t glance around for a second pair of shoes at the door, didn’t sift through the coats on his way out.

The time Potter, tipsy at the bar, put his thumb to Draco’s bottom lip.

The time Draco got a coffee maker, a copper-piped monstrosity that took up half the kitchen, that came with no clear instruction and appeared to produce more smoke than drink eight times out of ten. The time Draco didn’t know how to get it to work, despaired at it over lunch with Potter. The time Potter insisted he could come over and get it to work. The time he banged around the drawers in the kitchen, looking for a tool with which to prod at a coil.

The time he opened the wrong drawer.

The time he found the letters. Stacks of them, all of them, held together with twine.

The time he asked, voice thin and devastated, _You got them?_

The time Draco, for once in his life, didn’t know what to answer. The time when he acted a fool, when he let the softest part of him take the helm, when he took Potter’s hand and pressed one, then two kisses to his knuckles. First in apology, then as a promise.

The time when Potter forgot about getting the coffee machine to work. The time when Draco’s mouth was sore and swollen from his biting kisses, when he thought he’d never again want to take his hands from the warmth that he found under Potter’s shirt. The time when Potter said, _You don’t leave me this time,_ a puff of breath against Draco’s cheek.

The time when Draco did answer: _Merlin,_ he’d said. _I’d sooner die._


End file.
